


Words left unsaid

by littledarling02



Category: Gillian Anderson - Fandom, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarling02/pseuds/littledarling02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you For the feedback guys... hope you like this Chapter ;)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She felt his eyes on her but she refused to look up  
at him. She could not fall for his game. Again.  
He knew what she was doing, she was ignoring him  
at all cost. He got up and walked towards her and sat  
next to her. She continued reading her book.

"So, how long are you planning on not speaking to me  
this time" he asked making sure to watch his tone.  
He did not want to sound too harsh.

She stopped reading and turned to look at him. Locking  
her eyes on his. "What do you need David?" she said  
also being careful on not sounding harhs as well.

"Well" he said thoughfully "you have been distant since  
we got back from hiatus, are we ok?"

"Of Course we are ok, why wouldn't we be?" she said  
carefully

He said nothing, he wanted to say something but didn't  
have the courage.

"How's your wife?" she asked.

There it was. the Question he knew would come.

"She's good." he said almost as a wisper.

"congratulations on the wedding by the way"

"thanks Gill" he said

"Look, we're ok, i get it. we are ok. I have to go check on  
Piper...I'll talk to you later" with that she got up and turned  
around walking away holding back tears.


	2. Regret.

Gillian walked into her trailer hoping for nothing more than to see the sweet smile of her Two and a half year old daughter Piper. When she opened the door she was greeted by Andrea. Piper’s Nanny.

  
“Hi Gillian, she’s sleeping” she said whispering

  
She was a bit disappointed.

  
“Ok, I’ll lay down with her for a bit” she said quietly.

  
She walked towards the back of the trailer where a bed was kept and where her baby laid peacefully. She carefully lay next to her and wrapped her arm around her tiny form; she closed her eyes, burning with tears she quietly shed. He is now married she thought, he is married. Off limits. Forever. Her marriage was falling apart and now he was married.

  
She fell asleep for about 20 minutes until Andrea woke her up to let her know she was needed on the set.

  
It was two in the morning and they were shooting a scene in the forest, it was freezing and raining. She sat on her chair waiting for the Camera man to switch film so they could get back to work. David once again came to sit next to her bringing her a coffee.

  
“Here, you look like your about to freeze to death”

  
“Thanks” she said smiling at him as she took the coffee in her hands.

  
They sat there in silence. It was drving him crazy. This was not Gillian, She was happy and funny and full of energy. When she was angry, she'd let you know it. This was not the Gillian he knew. This Gillian broke his heart, seeing her so, so broken. She had given up. He didn't blame her but at the same time he could not handle seeing her like this and knowing there really was nothing he could do about it.

  
"David" she said snapping him out from his thoughts

  
"yeah"

  
"you don't have to do this you know" she said

  
"Do what?"

  
"This" she said a little loudly than she had intended to

  
"you here being extremely nice to me after telling that you wanted  
to be with me and then all of the sudden you married another woman"

"I don't know what to tell you Gillian, I Love her"

  
"Well, that, It's great. Just stop acting like were good. We are not ok. I am  
not ok with you being here acting like nothing happened."

 

************************************************************************

  
A couple of weeks have passed since the last time they spoke. He Tried to  
focus on his new marriage and tried to ignore the fact that he could not  
stop thinking about her. What was wrong with him. He thought his obsession  
with her would end with this marriage, but it only seemed to consume  
him even more.

She came on set on time as usual. She was sitting with Rodney. Her  
boyfriend who seem to not be able to keep his hands off of her. It was  
driving David crazy. She noticed him staring. She could always feel his  
eyes on her. So she kissed Rodney. A long lingering kiss. She knew it  
would piss David off. That's what she wanted. That's what he deserve  
for getting her hopes up just to leave her for another person.

They finish shooting around one in the morning, Gillian was walking towards  
her trailer when she felt someone grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall.  
He was kissing her hard, she could barely catch her breath. Then he stopped  
to look at her and smiled, but the smile quickly faced away from his face  
as he felt her hand on his face. She slapped him so hard he thought she might  
have burst a blood vessel or something.

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever" she screamed and started to walk away.

"Gillian, please Stop" he begged.

"What do you want David, What the hell do you want" she scream "You want me to be  
your mistress? is that it? You want to Fuck me but not have any commitment".

"I" he started.

"No" she said "you don't get to do this, you blew your chance".

He watched her walked away. She was right. He blew it. She wanted a relationship.  
He didn't. He was scared of what committing to her might mean, But how he regretted it  
now.


	3. Do you want to come in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you For the feedback guys... hope you like this Chapter ;)

“Babe, what movie do you want to watch?” Rodney said as he hands her a mug of tea.

  
She’s under the covers wearing a white tan top and black boy shorts. Piper is spending the weekend with Clyde so she lets Rodney stay over to keep the loneliness away. They have been dating for a couple of months and she knows he is in love with her and she wishes she could feel the same way about him but she doesn’t.  
“Thank you honey” she says as she grabs the mug from his hand “how about maybe a scary movie”?

  
He gets on the bed,holding her sweetly. He gets the remote and starts looking for a movie they can watch. A smile comes over his face as he finds one.

  
“How about this one. Poltergeist”?

  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen this one” she lied.

  
She had been trying really hard to make this relationship work because he is a good guy; he cares about her, he makes her be active, he truly centers her in a way. As they lay there in silence watching the movie she is looking at the screen almost lost in a trance. She is lost in her thoughts. Thinking about the man who she really shouldn’t be thinking about. They watched this movie together in his apartment after a long night of shooting when the last thing she wanted to do was go home to a man who would reproach the late hour and how she should spend more time with him. Spending time with David was easy. The hours could literally fly by. She missed him. She missed their friendship more than anything. Lately they really didn’t speak unless it was a word written on their scrips. He was changing so much lately she almost couldn’t recognize him. Lately he was always in a bad mood and was being especially hostile towards her. It seemed to her that as she was starting to get control back on her life he seemed to be losing his. She was startled brought back to reality as she felt Rodney kissing her neck and his hand inside her panties making her jump.

  
“I’m sorry baby, are you ok”?  he asked concerned.

  
“Yeah, no, I’m sorry... I’m just really tired” she said quietly feeling bad for letting him down yet one more time.

  
“It’s ok... I know you’re tired” he kissed her forehead and started to get out of bed

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Um, I’m going to go home Gillian, Clearly your mind is somewhere else or on someone else so there is really no point in me being here now is there”

  
“Rodney that’s not true”

  
“Isn’t? I’m tired of being just a choice for you when I’m ready to give you my world, it’s clear that your heart it’s not in this relationship so what’s the point of even trying anymore” he shouted

  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

“Cut” Chris shouted “That’s a wrap for the day” everyone was beyond ready to go home

  
“David, Gillian can I have a word with you two” he asked them. They both approached him quietly

  
“Remember tomorrow you guys are presenting at the Golden Globes, you guys are arriving in the same limo and walking the red carpet together...um, try to act like you don’t hate each other please” they both nodded at him like two school children who had just been scolded.

“Alright then, I’ll see you guys there” he said walking away

  
They stared at each other for a moment before he walked away from her.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

  
David was on the limo on his way to her house to pick her up to go to yet another Award show. How he hated having to do them, he was finishing his third drink and was certainly ready for another one. He was so uncertain of how he felt being alone with her. He was annoyed beyond words yet nervous. He wanted nothing more than to honestly talk to her and be kind to her, but instead he was just an asshole to her all the time, even he could not understand his actions. The driver parked at her house and got down and waited for her to come out to open the door for her. David stared thru the window. He almost choked on his drink watching her come out in her plunging tight black dress. She truly looked beyond stunning. The driver held the door open for her as she climbed inside the limo.

  
“Hi” she said quietly it almost sounded like a whisper.

  
“Hi” he said coldly and went back to finishing his drink.

  
Control yourself He thought. God. She looks so good.

  
She sat quietly looking outside the window fumbling with her clutch bag; He made her nervous when he was cold and distant. She could smell the alcohol from his breath. This was going to be one long night.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The night went by pretty well, they walked the red carpet together, did interviews, posed for pictures. The party was just another party which Gillian couldn’t wait to get out from. She walked towards the pool with a drink in hand and sat in one of the lounge chairs. He followed her but stayed by the door just watching her. She felt his eyes on her and turned around.

  
“Are we leaving now” she asked

  
“Do you want to leave already” he asked nicely

  
“I do actually... if you want to too”

  
He smiled at her for the first time in weeks.

  
“Let’s get out of here”

  
The ride back was much lighter, especially since he was basically drunk. He sat really close to her playing with the hem of her dress.

  
“You know.... you look really, really GOOOOD in this dress Gill” he slurred as he nuzzled her neck “and you smell sooo good too” he said as he gave her neck a peck

“David, you’re ...”

  
“Drunk” he answer “maybe but Gosh you’re absolutely stunning in this dress”

  
“Stop” she said. She was already feeling light headed from the drinks she had at the party and him being so close to her was definitely making everything spin around her.  
He put his hand on her chin and held eye contact with her. His face was so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath.

  
“Please...” he said rubbing his nose against hers “Just. One. Kiss.”

  
She closed her eyes as his lips crashed into hers; he pulled her into his lap where he raised her dress so she could straddle him. His hands were everywhere. Touching every part of her body. She knew this was wrong but she needed him now like she needed air. As much as she wanted to stop she couldn’t.  
They stop when they felt the limo Stop. They had arrived at her house. They were both trying to catch their breaths. The driver open the door and held it open waiting for her to get out. David stared at her with pleading eyes.

  
“Um.... Do you want to come in?” she asked

  
A smiled came to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> This is my first Fan-fiction.... hope you like it.  
> i know this chapter is short.  
> there will be a lot more coming! :)


End file.
